Apocalypse
by Kasawugu
Summary: Naruto seorang yatim piatu, yang bergabung dalam Khaos Brigade, Bagaimana kisahnya?


A/N: Halo reader sekalian, saya adalah author baru dari FFn. Yah, karena saya lihat banyak yang suka crossovers ini jadi saya buat deh. Meskipun idenya cukup mainstream, saya harap reader sekalian menyukainya. Langsung saja kita mulai tanpa banyak bacot. Oh ya, disini kekuatan Naru itu Godlike, tapi akan saya buat bertahap.  
Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto Ichiei Ishibumi Warning: Typo, Mainstream, EYD, Nonpair!Naru, Godlike!Naru, Human!Naru, Dark!Naru, Dll.

Kuoh Di suatu tempat di Kuoh, terlihat kerumunan warga yang berkumpul. Di tengah kerumunan itu terlihat seorang anak kecil yang kelihatannya masih lugu.

Terlihat anak itu sedang dipukuli oleh warga. "Hey bocah, kenapa kau mencuri barang dagangan ku, hah?" , Teriakan seorang warga yang marah terdengar di tempat itu.

"Tapi, aku lapar, aku belom makan Hari ini" kata anak itu.

"Tidak usah banyak alasan, ayo kita pukuli dia lagi" Kata warga yang tadi berteriak tadi. Saat hendak memukuli anak tadi, keluar suatu aura aneh berwarna hitam dari anak itu.

"Apa itu?" kata seorang warga yang ketakutan. Sejenak aura tadi memudar, tapi tiba-tiba anak itu diselumuti aura hitam itu.

"Kenapa kalian terus memukuliku?, kenapa?, padahal aku Cuma mengambil 2 buah apel untuk kumakan..." Teriak anak itu dengan suara berat.

"i-itu karena apel itu barang daganganku"Kata warga yang tadi berteriak. "Oh, jadi Cuma karena itu. Jadi kau orang yang tidak suka berbagi, padahal aku hanya anak kecil, orang sepertimu tidak pantas hidup. Jadi terimalah pembalasanku!" Kata anak tadi sambil berteriak marah.

Di kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis loli yang mengawasi anak itu. "hehehe, nampaknya Khaos Brigade akan bertambah kuat jika aku merekrut anak itu ke organisasiku." Kata gadis loli itu.

.  
Setelah membunuh para warga yang tadi memukulinya, aura hitam yang menyelubungi anak itu segera memudar kembali, tapi tidak hilang. Kondisi anak itu sangat memprihatinkan, tapi ia masih terjaga.

Tep tep tep, suara langkah kaki terdengar menuju anak itu. Anak itu segera menoleh ke situ dengan mata yang setengah menutup.

Dengan suara tertatih-tatih anak itu bersuara, "Siapa kau?", "Itu tidak penting, apakah kau mau kehidupan yang lebih layak?" Tanyanya ke anak itu.

"Tentu, tentu saja aku menginginkannya" Kata anak itu dengan suara lantang.

"Kalau begitu baguslah, tapi kau harus masuk ke organisasiku dan harus mempunyai kebencian yang besar" Kata gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dan jika kau bilang kebencian aku mempunyainya sangat banyak" Kata anak itu dengan suara datar.

Nampak seringai di wajah perempuan itu, namun segera ditutupinya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah..." Katanya sambil mengucapkan sebuah mantra.  
Dengan segera anak itu pingsan,

"Dengan begini, Mimpiku untuk mengusir Great Red akan segera Terwujud, Namun sayang harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi agar kekuatanmu bisa sempurna" Kata perempuan itu sambil mengelus surai pirang anak itu.  
Dengan segera perempuan tadi menghilang dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang berlambangkan naga.

.  
.

14 years laters Setelah bertahun-tahun setelah peristiwa itu,dia dikenal sebagai "Anak Setan" di dunia manusia. Tadi Diantara 3 fraksi dia dikenal sebagai salah satu teroris yang bergabung di sebuah organisasi teroris yang dipimpin Ophis sang Ouroboros Dragon.

Oh ya, kita lupa mempekenalkan anak itu.  
Dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto, ia seorang yatim piatu. Sekarang sudah berumur 17 tahun. Ia dulu direkrut oleh Ophis ke Khaos Brigade yang tak disangka adalah Organisasi Teroris yang mengincar ke 3 fraksi utama dan fraksi lainnya.

Posisinya sekarang dalam Khaos Brigade sebagai Second In Command atau biasa disebut wakil dan Ketuanya adalah Ophis.  
Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang meremehkannya, sebagai remaja 17 tahun yang menjadi wakil dari organisasi teroris yang terkenal.  
Tapi walau begitu kekuatannya hampir menyamai Para petinggi 3 fraksi utama, itupun kekuatannya belum terkontrol sempurna dan sacred gear miliknya belum terkontrol juga.

Bisa jadi setelah dilatih secara maksimum kekuatannya akan menyamai Petinggi 3 fraksi, Bahkan sang Ophis sendiri. Oh ya, nama sacred gearnya adalah "Telos Karma" Salah satu dari 13 longinus kata Ophis.

Posisinya sebagai wakil di Khaos Brigade hanya diketahui anggotanya,belum sampai menyebar ke 3 fraksi utama dan fraksi lainnya.  
Kini ia diperintah Ophis mengawasi seorang remaja mesum yang mempunyai salah satu dari 13 longinus yaitu "Boosted Gear", Siapa Tau mereka bisa merekrutnya masuk kedalam organisasi agar semakin kuat.

Agar mempermudah mengawasinya Ophis menyuruhnya bersekolah di Kuoh Academy, salah satu sekolah di Kota Kuoh dan merupakan Teritory Iblis clan Gremory dan Sitri.

Walau begitu, ia takan mudah dicurigai karena ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang bukan merupakan bagian dari fraksi manapun. Walau aura kekuatannya besar ia selalu menyembunyikannya. Bahkan auranya hampir tak dapat dirasakan oleh Ophis.

Hari ini ia akan mulai bersekolah, masalah administrasi sudah diurus Ophis dan Masalah tempat tinggal ia tinggal di markas Khaos Brigade yang ada di suatu tempat di Kuoh agar tak mudah dimata matai.

Dia berusaha tidak berpenampilan mencolok karena itu hanya akan merepotkan tugasnya. Jadi dia berpenampilan biasa dan hasilnya tidak terlalu jelek maupun tampan.

Saat mulai memasuki kawasan sekolah ia melihat banyak siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang. Dan untungnya ia tidak dibisiki oleh para siswa siswi disana, sikapnya mereka biasa saja.

Saat hendak keruang kepala sekolah, ia bertanya kepada seorang siswi yang kebetulan ada disitu."Permisi nona, apakah anda tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"tanyanya dengan sopan

"Oh, kamu murid baru itu ya, perkenalkan nama saya sona sitri, Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini" Kata siswi itu yang ternyata bernama Sona Sitri

"Oh, Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto"katanya ke Sona

"Baiklah naruto-san biar saya yang bimbing ke ruang kepala sekolah"kata Sona

"Baiklah, silakan jalan duluan nona"kata Naruto ke sona, lalu mereka berdua jalan di koridor yang sepi karna memang sekarang jam pelajaran.

'heh, ternyata pewaris sitri ada disini'

"Nah, sudah sampai silakan naruto-san"kata sona

"Baiklah terima kasih sona-san"

Setelah itu dia berjalan masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah, lalu kepala sekolah itu berkata, "Oh kamu murid baru itu, ruangan kelasmu di kelas 3-2, Biar Sona yang membinmbingmu kesana" Kata Kepala Sekolah

"Baiklah, Terima Kasih pak"kata Naruto

"Sama-sama"

Setelah itu naruto berjalan keluar, dan ternyata masih ada sona yang menunggu diluar. "Sona-san, kata kepala sekolah tadi kamu disuruh membimbingku ke ruangan kelas 3-2" Kata Naruto

"Baiklah, Ayo" Ajaknya ke Naruto Cukup lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga di ruangan kelas Naruto, "Terima kasih kembali Sona-san"

"Sama-sama"  
Lalu naruto berjalan masuk ke ruangan kelas itu, "Ooh, kamu murid baru itu, Silakan perkenalkan dirimu"Kata guru itu "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto"Kata Naruto datar

"Hanya itu Naruto-san?"tanya guru itu heran.

"Hn, ya"kata naruto

Setelah itu naruto mengobservasi kelas itu,saat itu ia menemukan incarannya, 'heh, tak kusangka tak perlu repot-repot mencari, sudah ada sendiri' batinnya sambil melihat ke arah remaja berambut coklat, lalu ia melihat kearah lain dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah dan dark blue, 'Bahkan di kelas ini ada pewaris keluarga gremory, mungkin akan menyenangkan dan juga setengah iblis dan malaikat jatuh'batinnya lagi.

Sementara itu, 'kurasa dia manusia biasa, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan dia'batin seorang perempuan berambut merah, lalu dia menatap tajam remaja yang ada di depan

"Baiklah, kau diduduk dibelakang Hyoudou-san angkat tanganmu"kata guru itu ke seseorang berambut coklat.  
Setelah itu Naruto berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

To Be Continued Hahaha, akhirnya selesai juga, mungkin idenya mainstream, tapi ga ada salahnya kan dicoba. Oh ya, disini naruto tidak ada pair, mungkin jika kalian mau bisa dipolling tapi jgn yang maenstream, tapi yang jahat dan mungkin bisa diajak kerja sama. Dan itu tidak bisa OC, yah mungkin kaya Ophis?, atau gimanalah yang penting jahat dan tidak maenstream. Mind To Review? 


End file.
